Hat Trick
by Classiera Niza
Summary: Haruno Sakura, aktris papan atas yang terkenal dengan kepintarannya dalam berbagai bidang dikontrak ke Jepang untuk shooting. Siapa sangka? Ternyata di balik kepopulerannya dia memiliki sebuah rahasia yang bisa menggemparkan dunia entertainment. Kisah singkat yang terkenang saat musim semi antara seorang aktris dan pemain basket yang lumayan unik/Dedicated to #TanabataChallenge/
1. Chap I The Smile

Pemandangan Moskow begitu suram pada akhir musim dingin. Salju yang belum cair sempurna masih ada di rerumputan, pohon, dan sungai. Langit berwarna kelabu, jalanan kotor oleh salju bercampur tanah membuatnya berpikir seperti itukah warna rindu yang tertahan? Rindu yang penuh pengharapan. Pada pertengahan bulan April ini, harapannya terkabul untuk kembali ke Jepang. Rasanya Sakura ingin menangis terharu, dia yang sudah malang melintang di kancah perfilman negeri ini akhirnya mendapat sebuah kontarakan di mana proses _shooting_ akan dilakukan di tanah kelahirannya. Sakura bersyukur karena memiliki manajer yang pengertian ... semua ini berkatnya.

Mungkin bagi orang yang pertama kali mengunjungi Moskow, udara saat ini dirasa kurang bersahabat—dinginnya seakan merembes hingga ke bawah kulit. Akan Tetapi Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan suhu dingin di sini walaupun terkadang hidungnya berair. Di tengah-tengah lautan manusia yang lalu-lalang, Sakura duduk di kursi bandara berbalutkan mantel tebal berbulu tidak lupa dengan topi yang tak kalah tebalnya membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kucing yang sedang bergelung di selimut—Sakura melakukan penyamaran. Iris _emerald_ nya memandangi papan bandara berisikan jadwal daftar keberangkatan pesawat, sekitar satu jam lagi ... barulah pesawatnya akan _take off_.

Sakura dapat merasakan kehangatan kopi yang baru saja dibeli merambat ke telapak tangannya melalui _paper cup_. Menghela napas gugup, menghasilkan karbon yang keluar berupa uap hangat. Telah sekian lamanya dia tidak menggunakan bahasa Jepang membuatnya khawatir kalau lidahnya akan kaku untuk berbicara. Tinggal di Rusia memang merupakan perjuangan yang berat, hanya segelintir yang mahir berbahasa Inggris ... karena alasan itulah dengan susah payah Sakura mempelajari bahasa Rusia.

Setelah pengumumam terdengar bahwa sudah waktunya untuk naik pesawat, Sakura segera antre di depan pintu _boarding_. Melakukan pencocokan nama di _boarding pass_ oleh petugas kemudian langsung masuk pesawat. Hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa menit agar pesawat lepas landas meninggalkan daratan Moskow.

" _Bol'shoe spasibo, menedzher!_ (Terima kasih banyak, manajer!)"

* * *

 **Hat Trick  
** **By Classiera Niza**

 **Disclaimer  
Naruto belong to Kishimoto Masashi  
Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning!  
Kalau untuk Naruto saya pakai AU, Kurobas mungkin AR, Typo(s), Misstypos, OoC, Sedikit nyempil bahasa sehari-hari** **(disesuaikan dengan setting cerita), Pokoknya masih banyak sekali kekurangan yang ada di fic ini.**

 **Sisanya silakan pembaca sendiri yang memutuskan untuk membaca fic ini atau tidak, sama sekali nggak maksa kok :)**

 ** _SONG: No Way—Younha  
Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru—ChiCO with HoneyWorks_**

* * *

 _Mereka bilang bahwa aku itu idolanya setiap orang. Gadis yang kuat, baik, ceria, pantang menyerah. Akan tetapi itu semua tidaklah benar! Ya, aku berbohong kepada kalian semua! Tidak akan kubiarkan salah satu dari kalian masuk lalu melepas topeng yang kupakai, karena aku tidak ingin adanya sebuah penyesalan. Kalian tahu? Sejujurnya berbohong itu melelahkan, hanya saja aku melakukannya demi mendapat senyum tulus dari kalian yang aku sendiri tidak bisa melakukannya._

 **.**

Tokyo, di sinilah dia berada sekarang. Berdiri di persimpangan jalan sambil menunggu _traffic light_. Negara yang dicintainya, tanah kelahirannya, kota yang dirindukannya ... saat ini sarat akan aroma musim semi yang menguar dari kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura. Berbeda dengan Moskow, segala sesuatu yang ada di sini penuh dengan rona-rona sakura yang berbaur bersama cerahnya langit biru.

Ah, musim semi.

Sakura menghirup napas sebanyak-banyaknya ... wangi musim semi yang memenuhi paru-paru membuatnya sejenak melupakan kepenatan akibat perjalan jauh. Di detik-detik berikutnya, Sakura mendengar suara gonggongan anjing kecil. Awalnya Sakura mengabaikan suara itu, barangkali anjing milik seseorang di sampingnya. Gonggongan pun kembali terdengar tetapi kali ini seperti sedang menuntut membuatnya mau tak mau menoleh ke sumber suara.

Ah, Sakura nyaris mememik!

Bagaimana tidak? Seekor anjing kecil imut berbulu hitam dan putih memakai seragam! Bahkan matanya yang berwarna biru semakin menambah kesan lucu. _Ok_ , tangan Sakura gatal ingin mengelus bulunya. Sakura membawa anjing kecil itu ke hadapan mukanya, lihatlah! Anjing itu menjulurkan lidah padanya.

" _Privet!_ (Hai!)" dengan bodohnya Sakura mengucapkan _hai_ pada seekor hewan saking gemasnya, memakai bahasa Rusia lagi. Anjing itu tidak melihat Sakura melainkan ke belakangnya seraya menggonggong kecil, lantas Sakura menoleh dengan cepat—sangat cepat—menyebabkan rambut panjang yang digerainya bergerak seirama.

"Nigou. Ternyata kau di sini," ucap Kuroko.

Terkejut! Sakura refleks melepaskan anjing itu dari pegangannya. Macam-macam pemikiran mulai berseliweran di dalam kepalanya.

' _Mati aku! Apakah dia berpikir aku ini penculik binatang peliharaan orang?'_

' _Ah bukan itu yang lebih penting! Ada apa dengan ekspresi orang-orang di sekitarnya? Jangan bilang kalau mereka mengetahui siapa aku. kalau begini keadaannya ... lebih baik lari!'_

Sakura langsung mengambil langkah seribu menerobos keramaian, melupakan konsekuensi yang akan didapatnya bila terlalu banyak menghabiskan energi.

"Padahal aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padanya karena menemukan Nigou."

"Oi apa gadis itu seorang turis? Bahasa planet apa yang dia pakai?" tanya Kagami.

"Dia manis ya?" celetuk Koganei.

"Kalian semua! Berhentilah menatap seorang gadis dengan penuh ke-nafsuan!" teriak Riko menghadiahkan masing-masing tendangan maut kepada setiap anggota tim basket Seirin.

"Kenapa aku ikutan ditendang? Aku tidak melakukan hal itu," sanggah Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ehehe ... maaf."

* * *

 **-O0O-**

* * *

Jarang-jarang ruangan _gym_ dalam keadaan hening seperti ini. keheningan itu hanya diisi oleh suara pantulan bola basket, decitan sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai, atau bola yang masuk ke dalam ring. Benar-benar suatu kejadian langka!

Usut punya usut, ternyata sang pelatih Aida Riko saat ini _mood_ nya sedang jelek. Tidak ada yang mengetahui dengan pasti apa penyebabnya, yang jelas saat ini mereka sedang menjalani latihan neraka. Mereka latihan _non-stop_ tanpa diberikan waktu untuk istirahat, seperti neraka bukan?

"Hyuuga- _kun_ tidak bisakah kau lebih fokus lagi? Tembakanmu selalu meleset!"

Hyuuga Junpei yang mendapat teguran mendadak itu langsung kaget dan tidak sempat menerima _pass_ dari Kuroko, bolanya melesat cepat bak anak peluru ke arah pintu keluar _gym_ yang perlahan terbuka—tanda seseorang akan masuk.

"AWAAASSS!" teriak seluruh tim basket—minus Kuroko, entah kenapa mirip seperti paduan suara yang sedang bernyanyi soak.

JDUAK!

BUKK!

 _Beberapa menit sebelum insiden kecelaka_ _a_ _n itu terjadi,_

Sakura sudah lelah! Dia berjalan ke sana kemari mencari sekolah Seirin ditambah lagi dia baru saja selesai berlari. paru-parunya tidak akan kuat, dadanya mulai terasa sakit. Bermodalkan alamat palsu dari kakaknya—Sakura curiga kalau itu benar-benar alamat palsu—Sakura masih saja berjalan. Beruntung Sakura melihat rombongan anak-anak SMA yang berjalan pulang, tinggal mengikuti mereka hanya saja berlawanan arah.

Dapat! Ini dia gedung sekolah Seirin!

Sebelum masuk, terlebih dahulu Sakura merombak ulang penampilannya. Rambutnya dikucir kuda setengah, memakai jaket hitam ber- _hoodie_ —menyembunyikan warna rambutnya yang sangat mencolok—dipadu celana pendek selutut berwarna senada. Satu kata, tomboy! _Dress_ selutut yang tadinya dipakai Sakura sudah disumpal asal-asalan ke dalam ransel.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sakura memasuki halaman sekolah menuju _gym_ sesuai yang di _perintah_ kan kakaknya.

"Hyuuga- _kun_ tidak bisakah kau lebih fokus lagi? Tembakannmu selalu meleset!" nampaknya, ada yang sedang berlatih di dalam. Sakura membuka pintu _gym_ dan langsung disambut hangat dengan teriakan ultrasonik.

"AWAAASSS!" sungguh gadis yang beruntung karena memiliki gerakan refleks yang luar biasa cepatnya—seakan sudah diprogram. Bola oranye yang datang langsung dipukul Sakura agar tidak mengenai wajah yang bisa dipastikan bonyok kalau kena, bola itu bergerak secepat kilat! Sebagai gantinya, tangan Sakura langsung nyeri plus bengkak.

 **JDUAK!**

 **BUKK!**

Tanpa disangka-sangka bola itu malah menghantam si kapten basket … ambruk di tempat! Nyawa hilang sebagian.

"Hei hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Izuki cemas.

"Baik? Pakai matamu! Aku sampai ambruk begini dibilang baik? Kekutannya dua kali lipat lebih besar, siapa sih yang masuk tadi?"

Sakura grogi, mangabaikan titah kakaknya … kabur diam-diam.

" _Imouto-chan_ mau ke mana? Ruangannya sudah benar di sini kok, tidak perlu takut, di sini aman. Tidak akan ada yang memakanmu. Beri salam dengan teman-teman kakak dulu, baru pergi."

Kontan saja Sakura langsung merinding begitu dipegang bahunya. Semua anggota tim basket dan Riko langsung menoleh ke Sakura, merasa ada sesuatu yang familier.

" _Zdravstvuyte ... Zdes' est' dostup k Internetu?_ (Halo ... Bisa saya dapatkan akses internet di sini?)"

"Jangan pakai bahasa Rusia di Jepang! Dan _salam_ macam apa itu? Lakukan dengan benar!"

Kiyoshi Teppei, seringnya dipanggil Kiyoshi ... sekarang tengah menunjuk-nunjuk adik sepupunya seraya komat-kamit gak jelas.

"Adikmu? Bahasa Rusia? Jelaskan pada kami, dia itu orang yang kami temui di jalan saat membeli beberapa perlengkapan basket. Dia aneh," pinta Riko.

"Baik ... sebelum itu, bisakah kau beri kami waktu istirahat? Kasian 'kan kapten kita yang sudah terkapar di lantai?"

"Istirahat 10 menit!"

 **Drtt Drrt Drrtt**

Ponsel Sakura yang bergetar mengalihkan perhatian mereka, tanpa basa-basi Sakura menjauh dan mencari tempat untuk menjawab telepon.

"Mau ke mana? Kabur?"

"Mau jawab telepon dasar bodoh! Jangan ganggu atau kau remuk!"

"Sepertinya kau tidak dihormati oleh adikmu sendiri _senpai_."

"Sikapnya memang seperti itu Kuroko, aku sendiri bingung ... dia seorang _tsundere_ atau _dandere_. Haruno Sakura namanya ... blasteran Rusia-Jepang. Adik sepupuku itu seorang aktris papan atas lho. Katanya dia kembali ke Jepang karena ada _shooting_. Berteman baiklah dengannya, walau sikapnya terkadang membuat kita bingung, sstt otaknya juga encer seperti Hanamiya," jelas Kiyoshi.

"Berteman dengan aktris kelas papan atas? Jangan melucu Kiyoshi. Dia Haruno yang _itu_? Heee~ kau pasti mengada-ngada," ejek Riko, dia terkekeh pelan.

"Kakak-ku benar kok. Akan tetapi di bagian _tsundere_ atau _dandere_ itu salah besar! Oh iya boleh aku foto anjing imut ini?" Sakura yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Riko membuat semuanya tersentak kaget.

' _Sepertinya tidak asing_ _,'_ batin mereka semua.

"Itu anjingku Haruno- _san_ ... Nigou."

"Ahhh Nigou ya? Jadi kau yang pertama? Mirip sekali! Ehehe tolong foto kami berdua! Ini ponselku," Sakura menyerahkan ponselnya lalu segera mengambil posisi se _imut_ mungkin. Kuroko? Yahh dia sih terima saja. Setelah memotret satu kali, Kuroko iseng membuka galeri foto. Baru kali ini dia memegang ponsel dengan spesifikasi dan fitur terlengkap.

"Melihat rambutnya mengingatkanku pada manajer tim basket akademi Touou, bukankah begitu?"

"Kau benar Kagami, tumben pintar? Sejenak aku berpikir kalau mereka itu kembar." Riko manggut-manggut.

"Memangnya aku ini sebodoh apa di pikiranmu hah?" protes Kagami, merasa harga harga dirinya diinjak-digesek layaknya keset kaki. Riko cuek bebek ... Kagami naik tensi kemudian keheningan kembali mendominasi—sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing.

"Umm Haruno- _san_ pacarnya Akashi- _kun_ ya?" perkataan Kuroko seketika memecah keheningan yang ada.

"HAHHH! KAU BERCANDA KUROKO? ITU MUSTAHILL! DIA TINGGAL DI RUSIA!" bahkan Kiyoshi ikutan menjerit begitu mendengar fakta mengejutkan tentang adik sepupunya itu.

"Aku serius. Ini fotonya." Kuroko mengarahkan ponsel Sakura ke hadapan mereka yang saling rebut-rebutan untuk melihat. Sesudah itu, mereka semua langsung memandang _horror_ ke Sakura—yang dilihat pun buru-buru menatap ke arah lain.

"Tch, kenapa foto itu masih ada di sana? Manajer sialan! Akan kubakar hidup-hidup dia," gumam Sakura berapi-api.

* * *

 **-O0O-**

* * *

Mata Kuroko dan Sakura tidak rabun atau berminus, garis bawahi ... tidak sama sekali. apartemen yang mereka lihat sekarang sungguh mewah, ini baru luar gedungnya! Belum yang ada di dalamnya. Keduanya tercengang hebat—tapi Kuroko bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik—melihat bangunan bertingkat yang terlihat sejuk dan nyaman untuk ditempati.

Kenapa Kuroko bersama Sakura? Karena Kiyoshi bilang dia ada urusan mendadak, tidak bisa membantu Sakura untuk menemukan alamat apartemennya di Tokyo. Jadilah Kuroko yang sangat _baik hati_ menemani Sakura. Dengan sifat ramah dan cerianya Sakura bisa beradaptasi sangat baik di Jepang, bahkan Aida Riko tertarik mengenal Sakura lebih jauh.

"Mereka semua benar-benar ingin memperpendek umurku dengan cara membuatku terserang penyakit jantung. Sudah kubilang apartemen yang sederhana saja berhubung aku tidak akan lama di Jepang. Bagaimana menurutmu Kuroko- _kun_?"

"Menurutku mereka semua baik, dengan begitu kau tidak akan melakukan banyak dosa dan hidup damai." Singkat, padat, jelas, tapi nyelekit ... itulah Kuroko Tetsuya yang masih setia dengan tampang watadosnya.

"Kejam sekali! Kau ingin aku mati muda? Nusuk banget kalimatmu. Tapi terima kasih ya sudah mau mengantarku, tidak masuk dulu ke apartemen? Aku yakin manajer laknat itu ada di dalam sedang ngakak guling-guling atas perbuatan yang dia perbuat padaku, dengar Kuroko- _kun_ ... aku bahkan tidak mengenal orang yang bernama Akashi," tegas Sakura, dia tidak mau kedatangannya ke Jepang menyebabkan malapetaka akibat gosip yang tidak-tidak. Alasannya kemari selain _shooting_ adalah bebas dari kekangan orang tuanya di Moskow, dia ingin rileks! Sekali saja, Sakura ingin menjadi seekor burung yang bebas terbang terlepas dari sangkar emasnya.

"Aku percaya."

"Dan ... jangan lupa katakan pada kakak untuk datang ke lokasi _shooting_ besok. Kuroko- _kun_ boleh ikut kalau mau, bawa Nigou o _kay_?"

"Akan kuingatkan."

Sakura mengangguk singkat setelah itu berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan Kuroko. Bersenandung ria mencari nomor apartemen sesuai yang dikirim melalui _e-mail_ oleh manajernya.

"Sialan kau Ino! Bagaimana bisa foto lama itu masih ada di ponselku padahal sudah kuhapus?" Baru saja masuk apartemen, Sakura langsung uring-uringan di _genkan_ dengan _sneakers_ nya ditodongkan ke Ino. _Mood_ nya cepat sekali berubah.

"Heh? Masih ada? Pfftt itu artinya foto kalian adalah foto keramat, tidak baik lho dihapus~." Ino yang muncul dari dalam apartemen dengan segelas jus jeruk di tangannya semakin membakar emosi Sakura yang meluap-luap.

"Semua orang jadi salah paham denganku! Apa itu mem—" terjadi lagi, ini bagian yang paling Sakura benci tapi dia tak kuasa menolaknya. Napasnya putus-putus disertai dadanya yang sakit ... Ino yang melihat Sakura bungkam dengan ekspresi panik pun tertular paniknya.

"Te-tenang Sakura, a-aku membawa semua yang kau butuhkan kemari kok. Tetap jaga kesadaranmu!" Sakura tidak menjawab, dia hanya melempar tatapan seakan berkata 'Tolong lakukan secepatnya'.

* * *

 **-O0O-**

* * *

Sakura menilik taman sekelilingnya yang begitu ramai, tapi tidak satu pun dari mereka yang menyadari keberadaan Sakura dan temannya yang tergeletak lemah di pangkuannya. Beberapa orang berjubah hitam membuat formasi melingkar mengurung Sakura dan temannya, mereka merapalkan mantra.

"Percuma! Kau yang sendiri terlalu lemah untuk melawan kami semua, temanmu sudah tumbang duluan. Dasar jalang! Manusia rendahan, kau pikir bisa melawan kami? Seorang Iblis? Kau letakkan di mana otak manusiamu itu? Lingkaran sihir ini akan membunuhmu perlahan, dan tidak ada yang tahu … lingkaran ini menyembunyikan segalanya," umpat salah seorang berjubah hitam kepada Sakura.

Sekali lagi Sakura menggenggam tangan sahabatnya yang kini setengah sadar, mendesis jijik kala mendengar perkataan kelewat biadab yang dilontarkan iblis. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena Sakura terkekeh geli ketika melihat _katana_ miliknya berpoleskan darah kental.

"Ya aku memang jalang dan liar, tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kalian. Ya! Aku memang manusia rendahan yang bernafsu memiliki kekuatan dewa untuk melindungi apa yang ingin kulindungi. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti kalian yang terbunuh … oleh kekuatan dewa yang lebih tinggi dari kalian."

"CUT!" aktivitas kamera dan _sound_ langsung berhenti ketika mendengar suara lantang sutradara, para pemain film bubar dari lokasi menuju tempat istirahat yang tersedia.

Dari kejauhan, Kuroko melihat Sakura yang berbincang ria seraya tersenyum cerah terhadap para kru. Dan saat itu pula Kuroko meyadari satu hal, senyuman yang dipaksakan, tanpa arti, menyedihkan. Apa memang begitu cara Sakura tersenyum? Kenapa Kuroko tidak menyadarinya dari awal pertemuan mereka? Terlihat sangat memaksa tapi entah kenapa tertutup dengan baik.

"Kiyoshi _senpai_? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan."

"Hmm? Apa itu?"

"Aku akui _acting_ yang dilakukan Haruno- _san_ itu luar biasa untuk kelas atas sepertinya. Akan tetapi, dia sangat buruk bila tersenyum, terlalu hambar. Apa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"Wow wow tahan dulu, matamu tajam sekali. Kau orang pertama yang menyadari hal itu tanpa melihat sesuatu di baliknya. Bukannya tidak mau mengatakan, kami seluruh keluarga yang terikat hubungan darah dengan Sakura memutuskan untuk diam atas apa yang terjadi. Jika kami membahasnya … Sakura akan mengamuk habis-habisan. Gadis itu sangat lihai berbohong, semua tersusun rapi sesuai keinginannya."

"Berbohong? Itu sesuatu yang kekanakan. Apakah dia melakukannya pada semua orang?"

"Semua terkecuali keluarganya. Karena kau orang pertama yang tahu, baiklah akan kukatakan hal ini sekali saja. Semenjak SMP, jika Sakura bersama keluarganya ... tidak ada orang lain di sekitar, dia seperti boneka bergerak tanpa jiwa. Tidak pernah tersenyum, menangis, atau pun marah. Nah cuman itu, jangan cari tahu apa pun tentang Sakura ya? Jangan pernah! Karena dia seperti kotak pandora."

"Jika _senpai_ mengatakan itu, aku semakin penasaran."

"Arrghh! Jangan! Sakura akan membunuhku!" Kiyoshi frustrasi menghadapi Kuroko.

"Maaaaffff! Apa kalian menunggu lama? Tadi ada sedikit perubahan jadwal. Yeyy berikan Nigou padaku Kuroko- _kun_ ," cerocos Sakura, tidak melihat Kiyoshi yang megap-megap seperti ikan dilempar ke daratan—takut kalau Sakura mendengar percakapannya dengan Kuroko.

"Yoshh! Mari menuju ke Akiba! Aku ingin melengkapi koleksiku!" sambung Sakura.

"Cepat sekali kau mengganti kostum anehmu itu! Bentar deh, Akiba? Kau menyuruhku kemari hanya untuk itu? Menjadi _bodyguard_ mu ke Akiba? Mana manajermu?" sungguh, Kiyoshi tidak bisa menerima ini semua. Menjaga seseorang seperti _artis-papan-atas_ bukan perkara yang mudah, nasib tubuhnya gimana _ntar_? Patah-patah? Remuk? Gepeng? Dia tidak mau kena terjangan maha-dahsyat dari reporter gila informasi.

"Aku tidak bilang kau harus menjagaku. Yahh masalahnya itu, aku tidak tahu seluk-beluk kota Tokyo. Apa salahnya sih? Jaga adik sendiri kok gak mau? Manajerku juga sama sepertiku—buta arah. Jadi kumohon kak? Jarang-jarang 'kan kau dengar adikmu ini memohon?"

Berkat perkataan Sakura yang tadi, kini Kiyoshi pasrah pada takdir. Menemani (baca: menjaga) Sakura mengunjungi toko-toko anime favoritnya dan membeli beberapa barang dari sana. Setiap toko yang mereka masuki, Sakura sempat-sempatnya _fangirling_ an-ria dengan mata berbinar-binar cerah memberikan efek silau pada Kiyoshi dan Kuroko—untung tidak ada yang melihat aksi norak tersebut.

"Aku haus, ada yang mau kubelikan minuman? Pengecualian untukmu Haruno, cari saja sendiri!" canda Kiyoshi.

"Sejak kapan kakak memanggilku dengan nama keluarga? Kejam."

"Iya ah! Bercanda kok. Tunggu di sini." Kiyoshi pun pergi meninggalkan Kuroko dan Sakura yang meletakkan Nigou di atas kepalanya—penyamaran.

"Haruno- _san_? Berapa lama kau akan tinggal Jepang?" tanya Kuroko setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Hah? Kau ingin aku cepat kembali ke Rusia ya? Kenapa semua orang begitu jahat padaku sih, apa salahku sehingga hidupku dirundung pilu begini?" Kuroko _sweatdrop_ tapi masih setia dengan wajah mirip triplek melihat Sakura kelewat lebay. Apakah bertanya seperti itu salah?

"Tidak, hanya saja aku melihatmu begitu antusias di sini. Apa kehidupanmu di Rusia begitu suram?" Sakura mengubah mimik wajahnya menjadi serius, sepertinya dia tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini menuju.

"Aku dikekang seperti hewan peliharaan oleh kedua orang tuaku. Tidak boleh melakukan sesuatu tanpa seizin mereka, aku muak! Tapi sudahlah, aku harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin untuk bebas. Begitulah sejarahnya hehe."

Kuroko melihat itu lagi, senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Sebutkan satu hal yang paling ingin kau lakukan di sini, yang tidak bisa kau lakukan di Rusia." Mungkin kali ini Kuroko berkata terlalu panjang, salahkan rasa penasarannya yang terlalu tinggi. Sakura persis seperti kotak pandora.

"Kue tart! Aku ingin makan kue tart! Ahh pasti rasanya manis dan sangat enak ya?"

Benar-benar penuh misteri, gadis ini kenapa? Bukankah kue tart adalah hal yang mudah didapatkan? Sangat gampang malah! Dia bahkan tidak tahu rasa dari kue tart? Ini patut dipertanyakan.

"Kue tart sangat mudah didapatkan. Kau bisa membuatnya sendiri atau lebih praktis lagi beli saja."

"Sudah kuduga seperti itu jawabanmu. Kue tart yang dibeli dan dibuat sendiri sangat berbeda rasanya Kuroko- _kun_. Tambahan, aku dari dulu tidak akur dengan dapur. Masakanku selalu saja aneh, apalagi untuk membuat kue tart."

* * *

 **-O0O-**

* * *

Di sebuah meja persegi panjang dalam apartemen Sakura saat ini penuh dengan berbagai macam makanan. Seperti _jelly_ , berbagai _snack_ dan makanan ringan, jus dan minuman berwarna lainnya. Ruang tengah yang tadinya bersih, tertata rapi, tidak ada pernak-pernik menyilaukan mata disulap menjadi ruangan penuh _blink-blink_ dengan pita-pita warna menghiasi dinding. Semua orang di sana begitu sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing—di dapur dan ruang tengah.

"Dari sekian banyaknya _snack_ , kenapa Pocky yang paling mendominasi meja?" tanya Riko merasa sedikit janggal melihat _snack_ Pocky.

"Itu karena aku suka Pocky, sudahlah kerjakan bagianmu!" jawab Ino acuh tak acuh. Uohh ada yang berani berbicara seperti itu rupanya pada pelatih.

"Aku bingung, pesta ini untukmu atau untuk Haruno sih? Kau memperbudak kami semua tahu! Kalau tahu begini jadinya aku tidak mau datang! _Senpai_!" Kagami yang baru saja keluar dari dapur dengan masakan yang mengepulkan asap putih di tangannya menyela pembicaraan.

"Sudahlah Kagami, biarkan si pirang ini memerintah sementara wong dia manajernya Haruno. Dia yang tahu kan?"

"Wohoo~ kapten basket Seirin pintar juga ya?" ujar Ino sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Hyuuga—terlalu kuat—membuatnya menyenggol pinggiran meja, alhasil minuman pun jatuh ke lantai, semuanya berantakan. Kiyoshi, Kagami, Izuki, Koganei, Hyuuga langsung memucat. Riko menahan tawa melihat Ino cengar-cengir bercampur panik.

 **KLONTANG! BYURR!**

"Woi! Dapurnya jangan dihancurin woi! Nih apartemen mahal harganya!" Ino teriak kolosal ketika mendengar suara mencurigakan dari dapur.

"Ino! Aku di luar nih, buka pintunya! Aku mau tidur! Lelah banget tahu, sutradara mendadak menambah jadwal _shooting_!" suara Sakura menginterupsi.

"Cepat matikan lampu! Tidak sempat untuk membereskan ini semua! Perintah!"

 **BLAM**

"Cukup sudah! Aku tidak tahan lagi, aku bawa kuncinya kok kalau kau tidak mau buka."

Sakura mendapati seluruh apartemennya menjadi gelap gulita, kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang licin dan lengket di _genkan_. Ini seperti _scene_ di film _horror_! Sakura berjongkok, mengendus benda cair di lantai menggunakan jarinya.

"Ini jus kesukaanku, bukan darah. Ino, kumohon jangan bercanda! Aku ini pengecut, bisa-bisa terkena serangan jantung! Sakelar mana sakelar!" Tangan Sakura berganti tugas, meraba-raba dinding mencari sakelar lampu, cahaya harapan.

Ketika lampu dinyalakan, mata Sakura terbelalak lebar. Demi apa! Apartemennya sekarang lebih pantas disebut sebagai kapal Titanic terbelah dua. Wajah pucat setiap orang terlebih lagi Ino.

Tarik napas … buang perlahan … jangan naik tensi!

"Ino … kalau berpesta kenapa tidak ajak aku sih? Tinjuku sudah sangat lama nganggur menunggu pekerjaan yang tepat. Dan aku rasa ini cocok 'kan?" Sakura tersenyum manis, sangat manis mengakibatkan semua yang ada di ruang tengah semakin pucat bak kertas putih.

"Pssttt semuanya. Dalam hitungan ketiga, kabur! Dari celah mana saja yang bisa kau lewati, jangan sampai Sakura menjangkaumu. Karena Sakura dalam _demon mode_ sangat liar seperti peran film yang dimainkannya." Pernyataan Ino tadi sukses menimbulkan tanda tanya besar pada mereka semua, se-mengerikan apa Sakura?

 **KRIIEETTT**

"Maaf aku masuk ya? Apartemennya terbuka begitu saja."

 **SRAKK! DUK!**

"Sekarang!" Ino memimpin semua orang menerobos pintu keluar secepat kilat, sedang Sakura perhatiannya teralihkan melihat Kuroko yang jatuh dengan posisi sungguh tidak elite. Lebih tepatnya, jatuh terduduk—terpeleset—dengan kue tart sebagai _topping_ di atas kepalanya.

"K-Kuroko- _kun_ kau baik-baik saja? Pfftt kau … kepalamu," kekeh Sakura geli.

"Haruno- _san_ ini tidak lucu. Lantainya licin, wajar kalau aku jatuh," balas Kuroko.

"I-itu kue tart 'kan? Kenapa?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas untukmu? Kau bilang kue tart yang dibuat sendiri beda rasanya, jadi ini buatanku. _Senpai_ mengundangku untuk datang kemari merayakan ulang tahunmu, keberatan? Eh Haruno- _san_?" Kuroko—sedikit—terkejut melihat tangan Sakura yang menggapai kue di kepalanya, memakannya dengan santai tanpa peduli apa pun.

"Rasanya manis Kuroko- _kun_... sangat. Terima kasih, aku sangat merindukan rasa yang seperti ini," gumam Sakura.

"Kenapa memakan yang ada di kepalaku?"

"Kau ingin aku memakan yang ada di lantai? Hufft begini Kuroko- _kun_ , kau sudah membuatnya untukku 'kan? Setahuku membuat kue tart itu butuh kesabaran tingkat tinggi. Sebaiknya aku mencicipinya walau sedikit, anggap saja ucapan terima kasih hmm? Ehh kotak _pink_ itu untukku? Kau terlalu baik."

Ah, bisakah Kuroko menarik ucapannya kembali tentang senyum Sakura? Senyum kali ini benar-benar berbeda, senyum tipis dan tidak dipaksakan.

"Kuroko- _kun_ boleh memakai kamar mandi kok. Aku akan membereskan kekacauan ini sebentar."

Setelah yakin bahwa Kuroko tidak ada di ruang tengah, Sakura tertawa hambar. Memerhatikan hadiah yang Kuroko berikan padanya, menebak-nebak apa isinya.

"Ck aku menyerah. Dia berhasil, yahh aku harap dia tidak akan menyesal. Jangan melewati batas Kuroko- _kun_ atau aku yang akan menyesal karena mengenalmu," lirih Sakura.

 **.**

 _Tanpa kusadari hawa keberadaanmu, kau masuk dengan mudahnya.  
Pada musim semi di mana sakura bermekaran, beterbangan elok ditiup angin, kau mengukir sesuatu di sana, sesuatu yang mengubah segalanya dan tak dapat kuhapus lagi.  
Kau yang pertama dan kuharap juga kau yang terakhir.  
Jangan benci aku ya? Jangan menyesalinya ya? Kau membuatku terpaku pada sosokmu._

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 _Oh, God! what I've done?_ Kelihatannya saya terlalu merusak karakter aslinya, maaf _sensei_! Sungguh saya tak bermaksud, apalagi si muka datar itu susah banget buatnya euyy! Untuk chap ini saya buat alurnya agak lambat, karena saya kepikiran _'lah baru pertama ketemu kok langsung falling in love, mana prosesnya?'_ gomennn~ kalau gaje. Ide fic ini melintas begitu aja di benak saya :3

Didedikasikan untuk #TanabataChallenge semoga bisa dinikmati + diterima dengan baik.  
Mungkin karya saya yang ini masih jelek, terlalu beda dengan karya _senpai_ lainnya—yang pastinya bagus banget TAT  
 _Xover_ pertama dan _challenge_ pertama yang saya ikuti XD hehehe mencoba sesuatu yang baru karena saya lihat _archive_ Sakura lumayan sedikit di kurobas. *lirik Kuroko* tantangan banget kalau buat fic yang ada dia *smirk*

Eumm ada yang baca judul lagu di atas kan? Nah sebagai pembangkit emosi (?) dalam pengerjaan fic, saya denger itu (dikasih saran sama s _enpai_ di FB). Jadi yah seperti itulah kira-kira suasana fic ini, makna lagunya pas banget #maksudnya?

Jumlah kata saat ini tanpa judul, disclaimer, warning, dan A/N : **3,788**

Segitu dulu basa-basi dari newbie ini. Sampai jumpa lagi!

 **Sign,  
Classie**


	2. Chap II The Tears

Decakan kesal kembali terdengar di kamar yang sunyi itu. Sakura menggaruk kepalanya frustrasi mengakibatkan rambut halusnya berantakan seperti tak disisir berhari-hari lantaran dongkol setengah mati dengan deringan ponsel yang tak henti-hentinya berdering. Meyambar ponsel di atas meja, Sakura langsung duduk di pinggiran ranjang kemudian menatap nyalang barisan kalimat di ponselnya.

Ini ... 10 panggilan tak terjawab dari ibunya.

Bukan berarti Sakura membenci ibunya sampai tidak mau menjawab telepon, sungguh! Hanya saja Sakura terganggu dengan sikap Mebuki yang _over-protective_. Selalu saja menelepon setiap hari untuk menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya, apakah dia makan teratur, dan itu menyebalkan. Masih dengan ponsel yang tergenggam erat, sebuah pesan tak terduga pun masuk.

' _Terserah kalau kau tak mau menjawab panggilan dari ibu, setidaknya tolong baca pesan ini! jangan dihapus! Sakura sayang ... ibu tahu kau berbohong. Pulanglah, ibu merindukanmu_ ,shooting _nya sudah selesai 'kan? Kembali sekarang juga kalau kau masih ingin hidup!'_

Terdengar menakutkan? Jelas sekali. Sifat Mebuki memang kasar sekaligus tegas terhadap Sakura. Akan tetapi yang paling tidak bisa ditolerir adalah, ibunya itu seorang pemaksa! Sakura sudah dewasa, dia berhak menjalani kehidupan seperti yang dia inginkan. Berbohong? Rasanya Sakura mau tertawa, ternyata dia lebih sadis dari Mebuki. Mau bagaimana lagi? Setiap perkataan orang tuanya adalah perintah bagi Sakura.

Padahal Sakura menikmati kehidupannya selama tiga bulan ini di Tokyo. Itu semua karena seseorang yang berhasil menerobos masuk seenaknya tanpa pikir panjang, Kuroko Tetsuya. Selama tiga bulan itu pula Sakura mengenal Kuroko lebih banyak, membuat Sakura perlahan-lahan menaruh perhatian yang lebih pada orang minim ekspresi tersebut. Kepribadiannya yang kalem, tidak terlalu mencolok, serta perhatian itulah yang membedakannya dari sekian banyaknya kenalan Sakura. Ah, memikirkannya saja tanpa terasa Sakura lagi-lagi mengulas senyum tipis—sangat tulus dari hati.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura merasakan betapa manisnya sebuah hubungan yang disebut sebagai persahabatan dan dia tidak mau kehilangan rasa itu. Sekarang? Dia malah dihadapakan dengan hal yang paling tidak diinginkan. Pulang ke Rusia artinya berpisah dengan segala sesuatu yang dia rasakan di Tokyo, terutama hubungannya dengan Kuroko. Terpisah jarak yang cukup jauh lumayan menyiksa batin Sakura.

"Ibuuu, kenapa harus pulang sekarang? Berikan aku waktu sedikit lebih banyak di sini. Akhirnya, ada seseorang yang bisa memahami sifatku, bisakah aku menghabiskan sisa waktuku bersamanya?"

Sakura meletakkan ponselnya kembali, beralih ke laci meja mencari sesuatu. Hadiah ulang tahun dari Kuroko tiga bulan yang lalu, sebuah buku _diary_ yang uniknya sangat mencirikan sosok Kuroko. _Hardcover_ nya berwarna _baby blue_ pun dengan isinya, ada gambar bola basket di sudut _hardcover_ dan bunga sakura beterbangan sebagai latar penghias. Susasana musim semi di mana Sakura mengenal Kuroko, begitu simpulan dari Sakura.

 _Aku tidak tahu seperti apa hadiah yang cocok untuk seorang aktris sepertimu. Aku juga tidak bisa membeli hadiah yang mahal. Jadi, aku memberikan ini karena menurutku ini yang paling sesuai dengan karaktermu. Semoga Haruno-_ san _suka.  
—Kuroko_

"Ehh? Sampai sekarang aku penasaran kenapa Kuroko- _kun_ memberikan benda seperti ini. Hee bentuk tulisan Kuroko- _kun_ lebih bagus daripada punyaku, iri bangeettttt!" monolog Sakura seraya memainkan secarik kertas putih yang dipegangnya—tulisan Kuroko.

* * *

 **Hat Trick** **  
 **By Classiera Niza****

 **Disclaimer** **  
 **Naruto belong to Kishimoto Masashi**  
 **Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi****

 **Warning!** **  
 **Kalau untuk Naruto saya pakai AU, Kurobas mungkin AR, Typo(s), Misstypos, OoC, Sedikit nyempil bahasa sehari-hari** **(disesuaikan dengan setting cerita), Pokoknya masih banyak sekali kekurangan yang ada di fic ini.****

 **Sisanya silakan pembaca sendiri yang memutuskan untuk membaca fic ini atau tidak, sama sekali nggak maksa kok :)**

 _ **SONG: No Way—Younha**_ ** _  
 _Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru—ChiCO with HoneyWorks__**

* * *

 _Sesungguhnya aku tidak mau menghitung waktu yang telah kuhabiskan bersamamu, akan sangat menyakitkan jika aku mengingat setiap detiknya karena selalu dipenuhi kenangan manis yang pada akhirnya tidak bisa lagi dirasakan. Bolehkah aku menganggapmu orang penting bagiku?_

 **.**

"Ino? Kau sudah membereskan semua barangmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ck kau ini, tentu saja sudah. Bibi tahu kau sudah selesai _shooting_ karena aku yang bilang dua minggu lalu, maaf ya? Habisnya aku didesak," jawab Ino seadanya.

"Pengkhianat! Kenapa tidak bilang dulu padaku? Jangan katakan kalau kau sudah memesan tiket pesawat, kupenggal kepalamu!" berang Sakura.

"Uh oh, sudah kupesan Sakura. Bukan salahku! Ibumu yang memerintahkan semuanya, ingat! Aku tak bisa membantah," dalih Ino yang membuat Sakura membatu kehilangan kata-kata. Inikah akhirnya? Waktu memang sangat cepat berlalu, tanpa peduli sekitar dia terus bergulir.

"Begitu ya? Hufft aku ada janji dengan Kuroko- _kun_. Dan kuharap! Jadwal keberangkatannya bukan hari ini, lama-lama aku bisa gila dengan kalian berdua!" Sakura pasrah ... kenyataan yang berat kalau dia tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama di Tokyo.

"Apa cuma _feeling_ ku saja kalau kau menyukai si wajah datar itu? Maksudku begini, sejak awal pertemuan kalian sudah terlalu dekat. Pun dengan tiga bulan ini kau sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya 'kan? Entah itu keliling Tokyo, menemaninya latihan basket, bahkan ke _game center_. Ah~ aku tahu, pasti karena dia kau betah di sini." Memicingkan mata ke Sakura, Ino mencoba untuk memancing emosinya.

Sakura mengigit ujung bibirnya kala mendengar kata 'menyukai' yang dilontarkan Ino. "Tch, kesimpulanmu terlalu jauh. Kau mau ikut tidak? Kuroko- _kun_ hari ini mengundangku untuk datang ke Maji Burger. Mungkin reunian dengan teman-teman SMPnya? Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas aku diajak."

Seperti yang diharapkan dari _acting_ aktris kelas papan atas, kebohangannya tersusun dengan rapi tanpa celah sedikit pun. Bak air sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang, semuanya sempurna. Topik pembicaraan teralihkan dengan mudahnya.

"Tidak lah, aku tidak mau mengganggu pertemuan terakhir kalian berdua. kalian itu sama-sama tidak peka heh? Atau terlalu penakut untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Aku menyadarinya lho~ hihihi jadi keingat _shoujo manga_ nih," ledek Ino.

"—di mana sang tokoh utama wanita lebih memilih untuk melepaskan cintanya karena waktu yang tak berpihak kepada mereka. Ujung-ujungnya penyesalan karena telah saling mengenal satu sama lain, roman picisan. Kau pasti membaca _manga_ ku tanpa izin, hoo~ minta dipiting nih orang."

"Aku penasaran sebab _cover_ nya sangat kereeennn! Dan kau sangat serius membacanya!"

"Asal kau tahu, aku bukan membacanya melainkan melihat _style_ penggambarannya. Baiklah aku pergi dulu, aku tidak suka membuat orang menunggu _bye_ ," pamit Sakura kemudian pergi dari apartemen. Faktanya! Dia sedang jaga _image_ di depan Ino, tidak rela dikatakan hidupnya serupa roman picisan.

"Semoga saja Sasori- _senpai_ tidak bersin-bersin di sana," gumam Ino, pikirannya membayangkan Sasori yang sedang bersin mendadak di kelas.

* * *

 **-O0O-**

* * *

"Di mana dia? Apa jangan-jangan sudah pergi? Wahhh aku ditinggal!" pekik Sakura seraya mengentak-entakkan kakinya di jalan.

"Aku di sini sejak tadi, Haruno- _san_. Di belakangmu." Sakura diam sejenak, meneliti Kuroko dari atas sampai bawah, lalu memekik kembali. "Jangan membuatku terserang penyakit jantung dadakan! Muncullah dengan normal Kuroko- _kun_."

Sesampainya di Maji Burger, Sakura merasa seperti orang yang datang tanpa diundang. Di sebuah meja yang ukurannya lumayan besar, terdapat dua orang laki-laki dan satu perempuan—menatap Sakura tajam seperti benda paling mengerikan di dunia. Dengan kaku Sakura berjalan mengikuti Kuroko, ya ampun dia tidak pernah segugup ini!

"Tak kusangka kemiripannya luar biasa."

"Hmmmmm, dia bersama Tetsu- _kun_!"

"Apa itu masalah jika bersama Kuroko _cchi_? Biasa saja 'kan?"

"Maaf, apa kalian sudah menunggu lama?"

"Tidak juga, aku rasa baru tujuh menit Tetsu- _kun_ , beberapa orang juga belum datang. Jadi, kau membawa Haruno- _san_ kemari ya? Ehh~ Ki- _chan_ kau punya teman!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" Sakura menyela di tengah-tengah pembicaraan. Menunjuk dirinya seraya melempar pandangan ke Momoi.

"Dia tidak sadar? Kau aktris 'kan? Wajar semua orang tahu pfftt. Ah _don't mind_! Cari meja lain yuk! Khusus dua orang, keberuntunganku bisa bertemu dengan aktris sepertimu," ajak Momoi antusias sambil menarik Sakura menjauh.

"Eh? Momoii _cchi_ curang! Aku 'kan juga mau kenalan ' _ssu_!" protes Kise dramatis namun tak digubris oleh Momoi dan langsung pergi.

Mereka mengambil tempat di dekat pojokan jendela yang lumayan sedikit ditempati. Momoi beserta nampan yang dibawanya keheranan melihat Sakura yang hanya membeli minuman—tidak memesan makanan.

"Haruno- _san_ , tidak makan? Makanan di sini lumayan enak lho~."

"Maaf bukannya berlagak sombong, aku tidak boleh memakan _junk food_. Manajerku akan murka, jika penyakitku tambah parah—bukan penyakit yang terlalu serius kok," jawab Sakura.

"Penyakit ya? Ternyata informasinya benar. Aku mengambil tempat ini karena ingin bicara empat mata denganmu. Boleh langsung _to the point_?" tanya Momoi yang jarang-jarang bersikap serius. Sakura mengernyitkan alis, berhenti menyedot minuman dan memusatkan perhatian ke Momoi.

"Kelihatannya sangat serius. Boleh saja, tapi kalau menjurus ke hal-hal pribadi aku minta maaf. Dilarang keras bagi orang asing yang suka mengorek informasi pribadi masuk ke wilayahku. Boleh tahu namamu?" Sakura menegaskan perkataanya tanda dia sedang tidak ingin dikerjai atau masuk acara kamera tersembunyi.

"Momoi Satsuki. Kedengarannya kita tak bakalan cocok walau penampilan sangat mirip. Akan tetapi karena itulah aku minta, tolong jauhi Tetsu- _kun_." Sakura tersenyum miring mendengarnya. Oh, benar-benar mirip dengan drama roman picisan.

"Bisa berikan alasan yang spesifik? Maaf saja, aku tak bisa melepaskan Kuruko- _kun_ semudah itu."  
 _'Mulut sialan! Apa yang kau katakan? Kuroko-_ kun _bukan milikmu bodoh!,'_ batin Sakura _sweatdrop_.

"Karena aku menyukai Tetsu- _kun_? Hubungan kalian tak lebih dari persahabatan—dan itu baru tiga bulan," balas Momoi seakan tidak menerima anggapan Sakura.

"lebih spesifik lagi? Dengan begitu akan kupertimbangkan."

"Aku menyukainya karena dia baik dan pengertian! Orang yang peduli dengan rekan se-timnya dan mau berusaha! Bukan orang penakut sepertimu, kalian tidak cocok." Sakura spontan berdiri dari kursi dan menarik perhatian pelanggan di seberang meja. Tubuhnya bergerak tanpa diperintah untuk segera lenyap dari tempat ini. Sebelum itu terjadi, Momoi segera menahan pergelangan tangannya membuat Sakura berhenti.

"Aku tahu kau marah, tapi tolonglah! Kenapa orang sepertimu mau mendekati Kuroko- _kun_? Waktu tak berpihak padamu 'kan?" sambung Momoi ambigu, tetapi Sakura paham betul apa maksudnya.

"Kau mengatakan hal yang tabu bagiku. Jadi ini manajer tim basket akademi Touou, gila—Kuroko- _kun_ pernah cerita padaku. Yah sebenarnya dari awal aku sudah tahu kalau undanganku kemari hanya untuk diinterogasi semata, jelas sekali dari cara Kuroko- _kun_ meminta. Tidak seru juga sih kalau aku tidak membuat kejutan. Mendekati? Akan kuperbaiki kalimatmu, aku menyukai Kuroko- _kun_ karena dia bersikap apa adanya denganku, tanpa peduli status yang kusandang. Aku akan menangis jika kau memaksaku untuk menjauhi Kuruko Tetsuya, aku menganggapnya orang penting bagiku. Masa bodoh dengan waktu, dan aku serius!" Sakura menghempaskan tangan Momoi berlalu meninggalkan Maji Burger. Kise, Aomine, dan Kuroko yang melihat itu berasumsi bahwa baru saja terjadi pergolakan kecil, beginilah yang terjadi jika sesama perempuan—yang baru mengenal—ditempatkan di wadah yang sama.

"Apa caraku salah ya? Aku ingin memberinya semangat tapi malah berakhir tragis seperti ini. Bukannya membantu, aku malah mengacaukan suasana hatinya. Maaf Haruno- _san_ , kau harus kembali ke Rusia secepatnya," sesal Momoi.

* * *

 **-O0O-**

* * *

' _Tolong jangan ada latihan tambahan karena aku datang telat hari ini,'_ batin Kuroko berulang-ulang yang sedang setengah berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju _gymnasium_. Salahkan Kagami yang seenak dengkul meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian di _combini_. Ingatkan Kuroko untuk meng- _ignite pass_ wajah sangarnya.

"Aku minta maaf karena datang terla—"

"Ah Kuroko- _kun_ di sini ternyata! Haruno mencarimu tahu!" ucap Riko memotong Kuroko.

"Eh? Aku ada keperluan sebentar bersama Momoi- _san_ , setelah itu ke _combini_. Ada masalah?" Semua mengalihkan pandangan ke Kuroko berkat pertanyaan kelewat polos tadi. Berharap kalau mereka salah dengar atau Kuroko salah bicara.

" _Ano,_ pelatih. Tidak ada latihan tambahan untukku karena terlambat 'kan?" Aida Riko ingin melakukan _head_ _bang_ kepalanya ke dinding sedang lainnya hanya _speechless_ merasa kasihan dengan Kuroko yang ketinggalan informasi.

"Maaf tidak memberitahumu karena kami pikir Haruno- _san_ sudah mengabarimu—kau sahabatnya 'kan? Mustahil dia mengabaikanmu. Kami mendapat pesan dadakan darinya bahwa hari ini dia kembali ke Rusia, walaupun sedikit telat tapi kami berhasil sampai bandara tujuh menit sebelum pesawat lepas landas. Jangan katakan kalau kau tidak memeriksa ponselmu?" Kuroko sama sekali tidak menggubris perkataan Izuki dan segera keluar _gym_ mengecek ponselnya. Terdapat beberapa pemberitahuan di layar, enam panggilan tak terjawab dan pesan masuk. Benar juga, malam tadi ponsel Kuroko mati sebab kehabisan daya. Besoknya dia baru mengisi daya baterai ponselnya di sekolah—diam-diam.

Ah! Semuanya dari Sakura.

 **From: Haruno Sakura  
Subject: Aku marah!**

 _Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Berulang kali kucoba hubungi ponselmu namun tak kau angkat! Aku dongkol setengah mati, lama-lama kau mirip dengan manajer terkutuk itu. Huft kau marah denganku? Karena kutinggal begitu saja di Maji Burger? Aku minta maaf ya?_  
 _oh, iya! Besok aku akan pulang ke Rusia! Kau orang pertama yang kuberi tahu lho, tiba-tiba sekali ya?_

Itu pesan yang dikirim tadi malam. Kuroko membuka dua pesan lainnya yang belum terbaca.

 **From: Haruno Sakura  
Subject: —**

 _Kau tidak membalas pesanku yang tadi malam. Kau benar-benar marah padaku. Aku meninggalkanmu di sana tanpa sebab yang jelas, minta maaf saja aku rasa tak cukup. Pagi ini, aku sudah mengirimkan pesan ke yang lain tentang kepulanganku._

 **From: Haruno Sakura  
Subject: Do svidaniya**

 _Lagi-lagi kau tidak merespon. Baiklah, karena kau tidak datang ke bandara aku ucapkan salam perpisahan di sini saja ya? Aku tidak mau merepotkan Aida-san untuk mencarimu._ Nee _, Kuroko-kun terima kasih untuk segala bantuannya bahkan mau menjadi sahabatku selama ini. Sekarang, aku harus pulang. Aku harus berusaha agar bisa bertemu denganmu lagi di kemudian hari, doa'kan aku ya? Semoga berhasil dengan basketmu!_

"Kalau mataku tidak salah lihat, dia menangis saat mengetik pesan yang terakhir itu. Saat kami tanya kenapa dia bilang 'aku sedih karena harus meninggalkan sahabat terbaik yang dapat kujumpai seumur hidup sekali' yup begitu." Kuroko tersentak melihat Kiyoshi yang diam-diam membaca pesan Sakura disertai cengiran tak bersalah miliknya. Terlampau larut dalam pikiran sendiri bahaya juga ternyata.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Kau juga sering muncul tiba-tiba 'kan?" alih-alih menjawab, Kuroko kembali berkutat pada layar ponsel. Mengetik beberapa kalimat sesudah itu memasukkannya kembali ke saku.

 **.**

 _Kalau kau ingin aku maafkan. Usahakan kembali lagi ke Jepang lalu temui aku meskipun hanya sebentar, kumohon._

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Kagak bakalan banyak ngomong untuk chap ini wong saya juga udah capek baru pulang dari bazar tengah malam T.T tidur cuma dapat beberapa jam, setelah bangunnya keingat buat ngetik ini (tapi saya seneng karena merasa hidup seperti di dalam anime di bazar itu wkwk :v) wah maaf kalau makin ngawur dan typo yang terlewat dari mata saya *ngek* Mungkin chap depan yang terakhir ya?

Mau ngucapin tenkyuh kepada yang review, fav, alert, dan yang udah baca fic ini. Saya seneng banget :) untuk **Ryuu** , uke-ku tersayang. Lah kok OOC? Saya emang gini atuh, suka mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Makasih Ryuu! Saranmu buat update cepet? Hweee aku juga berusaha, ini termasuk cepet kan? *duagh*

Jumlah kata saat ini tanpa judul, disclaimer, warning, dan A/N : **5,961**

 **Sign,  
Classie**


	3. Chap III Sakura and The Blue Sky

Memejamkan mata sekarang ini mungkin bukan pilihan yang buruk untuk meredakan rasa perih pada matanya. Suara orang-orang sekitar diabaikan Sakura, bahkan ocehan Ino yang panik setengah mati karena ketinggalan ponsel pun tak dapat mengusik ketenangannya. Sakura benci air mata yang menyebabkan matanya bengkak serta kemerahan, membuatnya terlihat seperti gadis lemah tak berdaya. Sakura terlarut dalam kemelut pikiran. Rasa perih yang masih tersisa di dada beserta ingatan mengenai kenangan pahit semasa SMP terus saja terputar seperti tayangan film dokumenter membosankan di benak, jenuh sudah ia mengalami itu. Semuanya terlihat begitu monokrom, menjalani kehidupan dunia yang berwarna abu-abu dengan nada yang itu-itu saja, tidak ada ragamnya sama sekali.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Sakura menoleh kembali ke belakang. Lambaian tangan antusias sebagai salam perpisahan ditujukan kepadanya di tengah ingar-bingar calon penumpang pesawat. _Emerald_ nya fokus akan satu titik berusaha mengambil potret penuh kenangan untuk terakhir kalinya, tanpa _orang itu_ berdiri di antara mereka semua. Sosok yang selama ini dikaguminya, dianggap penting, terkadang seperti _lucky charm_ bagi Sakura. Ayolah Sakura! Jangan jadi gadis cengeng karena hanya seorang laki-laki yang marah padamu, ke mana kau buang hatimu yang sedingin es dulu?

Pada anak tangga pesawat yang terakhir, Sakura memantapkan langkahnya, meneguhkan hatinya ... ini yang terakhir. Tiada penyesalan, pertemuannya dengan Kuroko setidaknya memberi warna pada lukisan kehidupan Sakura yang abu-abu ... sederhana tapi penuh makna. Satu lagi kenangan tertoreh namun bukan kenangan pahit. April, sakura, dan langit biru; pertemuan musim semi antara dirinya dan Kuroko.

Yah saat itu, pohon sakura yang bermekaran sempurna memamerkan keindahannya di bawah naungan sang langit biru. Membawa keceriaan pada setiap insan selepas musim dingin berlalu berkat perpaduan warna yang sempurna antara biru langit dan rona sakura. Sakura, lambang kegembiraan dan keberanian namum gugurnya kelopak sakura melambangkan kefanaan. Mekarnya bunga sakura juga tak berlangsung lama sebab dia tidak abadi. Tapi terlepas dari itu semua kedatangannya dinantikan banyak orang. Pun dengan langit biru yang selalu setia menemani pohon sakura hingga kelopak terakhirnya jatuh ke tanah kemudian tersapu oleh angin. Siklus yang begitu unik pada musim semi menggambarkan kisah hubungan mereka berdua.

Pandangan Sakura mulai buram lagi, cairan bening di matanya berangsur-angsur keluar seiring langkahnya masuk ke dalam kabin. Tak jarang Sakura sedikit terhuyung akibat konsentrasinya yang buyar entah ke mana.

"Sakura! Perhatikan jalanmu. Kau seperti orang linglung."

" _Surechigau kotoba ni chotto dake no koukai, namida koborete_ **[1]**. Aku suka lirik itu dan kali ini dapat kuucapkan dengan lancar. _It was my first record_ haha," lirih Sakura, tidak mengindahkan perkataan Ino.

* * *

 **Hat Trick** **  
 **By Classiera Niza****

 **Disclaimer** **  
 **Naruto belong to Kishimoto Masashi**  
 **Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi****

 **Warning!** **  
 **Kalau untuk Naruto saya pakai AU, Kurobas mungkin AR, Typo(s), Misstypos, OoC, Sedikit nyempil bahasa sehari-hari** **(disesuaikan dengan setting cerita), Pokoknya masih banyak sekali kekurangan yang ada di fic ini.****

 **Sisanya silakan pembaca sendiri yang memutuskan untuk membaca fic ini atau tidak, sama sekali nggak maksa kok :)**

 _ **SONG: No Way—Younha**_ ** _  
 _Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru—ChiCO with HoneyWorks__**

* * *

 _Biarlah sakura yang menyimpan rahasiaku, izinkan dia menceritakan semuanya pada langit biru kala musim semi kembali menyapa_ _._ _Biru simbolisasi dirimu, menemaniku sampai kapan pun._ Happy ending or bad ending? _Itu semua keputusan kami, yang merangkai kisah ini._

 **.**

Sudah lama semenjak Sakura kembali ke Rusia, segalanya terlihat berjalan normal-normal saja. Seirin yang sibuk dengan basketnya untuk menghadapi final WinterCup besok sedang bersdiskusi di dalam _gymnasium_. Obrolan yang lumayan berat itu terkadang disela Kagami dengan perkataan bodohnya membuat Riko naik pitam, alhasil Kagami mendapat bogem mentah gratis di wajahnya—Kagami tidak bisa lihat situasi.

Jika dibandingkan dengan Kagami, kelihatannya Kuroko lebih parah. Semenjak kepulangan Sakura dia sering melamun. Seperti sekarang, setelah dia menceritakan kronologis kehidupannya di Teiko dia kembali melamun.

"Merindukan Sakura eh?" goda Kiyoshi seketika mendapat lirikan tajam semua orang minus Kuroko yang kesadarannya seakan berada di dunia antah-berantah.

' _Maaf tiba-tiba memanggilmu ke lapangan_ streetball _Tetsu-_ kun _.'_

' _Tidak apa, setelah ini aku juga mau ke_ combini. _Terjadi sesuatu dengan Aomine-_ kun _?'_

' _Eumm bukan dia. Ini tentang Haruno-_ san _, aku rasa kau berhak tahu. Dia memanggul beban terlalu berat.'_

' _Bisa jelaskan? Momoi-_ san _?'_

' _Aku berusaha membantunya tapi caraku salah, mungkin lebih baik Tetsu-_ kun _yang bantu. Wajar saja dia marah padaku, aku 'kan bukan siapa-siapa di antara hubungan kalian berdua.'_

' _Momoi-s_ an _, jangan berputar-putar.'_

' _Sampaikan maafku padanya ya? Haruno_ -san _itu butuh seseorang sebagai penyemangatnya. Jika informasiku benar, maka ini masalah serius.'_

' _Tolong jangan semakin memperkeruh suasa_ _na_ _, ini bukan candaan 'kan?'_

' _Bukan! Perkiraanku, dalam jangka waktu dekat ini dia akan pulang. Karena selesai_ shooting _ada sesuatu yang mesti dituntaskannya di Rusia. Dia—'_

"Jantung koroner. Apakah itu buruk?" Tangan Kuroko mengepal kuat di atas lutut, perkataan Momoi terus terngiang di pikirannya. Itu sangat menggangu walaupun belum terbukti benar.

"Kuroko kerasukan karena kebanyakan melamun! Shuhh pergi kau!" jangan salahkan Kagami. Mereka di sini membicarakan basket sedangkan pertanyaan Kuroko sungguh _out of topic_.

"Kagami- _kun_ ini masih aku."

"Jantung koroner ya? Itu memang buruk, penyakit yang membunuh manusia nomor satu di dunia. Namun jika ditangangi dengan tepat, bisa sembuh," jawab Riko meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu.

Kuroko menunduk, dia pikir apa yang dikatakan Momoi saat itu hanyalah dugaan saja dan belum tentu benar. Akan tetapi semuanya semakin jelas, tidak ada kabar sedikit pun tentang Sakura. Pesan Kuroko tak dibalas, bahkan Kiyoshi yang notabene kakak sepupu Sakura mengaku tidak mendapat kabar apa pun. Hal ini seolah-olah menyatakan kalau Sakura itu sudah pergi dan tak akan kembali, sia-sia jika mencarinya.

Tidak, jangan berpikir seperti itu. Pasti ada maksud tertentu kenapa Sakura memilih memutuskan kontak dengan yang lain. Jangan asal menarik konklusi, itu bahaya!

"Ah kelupaan! Mampir ke tempatku dulu ya? Ada paket dari Rusia yang baru sampai kemarin. Dengan itu, mungkin saja kau menemukan titik terang atas masalahmu. Habisnya Kuroko sering melamun. Kutebak! Pasti berhubungan dengan Sakura!" ujar Kiyoshi semangat. Semuanya mengangguk, penasaran juga paket seperti apa yang dikirim.

Tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu, mereka sampai di tempatnya Kiyoshi. Mempersilakan mereka semua masuk dan duduk di ruang tengah. Kiyoshi membuat _ocha_ hangat lalu menghidangkannya.

"Eh ini? _Gyokuro_ **[** **2** **]**? Kau punya banyak uang?" tanya Riko setelah menyesap sedikit _ocha_.

Kiyoshi yang tadinya hendak beranjak dan mengambil paket melejitkan bahunya tak peduli, "Dari Sakura, dia yang beli. Kerap kali aku melihatnya mencampurkan _ocha_ dengan madu atau bunga sakura. Katanya untuk efek relaksasi, kalian capek 'kan?" lagi-lagi mereka semua mengangguk meng-iyakan. Terkecuali Kuroko yang tercenung memandangi _ocha_ dalam cangkir, Sakura selalu membawa teh ini untuknya seusai latihan.

 **BRAKK!**

Suara tumpukan kotak yang beradu ke lantai sukses menarik perhatian Kuroko. Kotak itu ukurannya sedang, warnanya beragam, tertera nama-nama mereka di masing-masing kotak. Kiyoshi nyegir lebar kemudian membagikan kotak itu sesuai dengan nama yang dicantumkan. Dengan ganas Kagami langsung membuka kotak dan langsung _jawdrop_. Alih-alih berharap dapat barang istimewa, yang didapat hanyalah syal musim dingin bermotif bunga-bungaan.

" _What the hell is this_!" umpat Kagami.

"Mungkin pesan _video_ ini bisa menjelaskan," ucap Kiyoshi menenangkan Kagami yang mencak-mencak seraya mengaktifkan _handycam_. "Nah silakan ditonton, tapi tahan emosi! Aku nyaris muntah menyaksikan _video_ ini," gumamnya tetapi dapat didengar semua orang.

Layar seluruhnya menampilkan warna gelap, semakin membuat jantung mereka berdebar-debar tak keruan—menganggap mungkin ini semua adalah _video gore_. Beberapa menit berselang terdengar suara cempreng dan lampu menyala.

" _Haiiiii! Kalian pasti rindu aku, Yamanaka Ino si manajer luar biasa cantiknya sejagat raya."_ Benar kata Kiyoshi, mereka ingin muntah di tempat ketika mendengar suara cempreng—narsis pula—milik Ino.

" _Paketnya sudah terkirim 'kan? Nah itu_ _syal_ _rajutan Sakura lho. Akan tetapi khusus buat Kagami yang sering bantuin masak, aku yang ngerajut! Cantik 'kan?"_ Kali ini seperti ada panah imajiner yang menusuk jantung Kagami.

" _Berhubung ini musim dingin, Sakura merajut itu semua untuk kalian. Sama halnya dengan Kagami, karena Kuroko sahabat Sakura, aku menyelipkan sesuatu di sana. Psst jangan beritahu dia kalau itu perbutanku, nyawaku bisa melayang! Aku saat ini sedang di rumah sakit, mau bertemu Sakura? Akhir-akhir ini dia semakin kurus."_ Ino berjalan ke sebuah pintu bercat putih, _handycam_ tetap dibawanya merekam ruangan serba putih.

" _Sakura, buat pesan video yuk! Kita kirim ke Jepang bersamaan dengan paket. Mereka 'kan tidak tahu keadaanmu yang seperti ini."_ Lensa menyorot sosok Sakura yang tengah duduk di ranjang rumah sakit, kulitnya putih pucat, tubuhnya sedikit lebih kurus. Rahang Kuroko mengeras, dia seperti melihat Sakura yang lain. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya, terkejut sekaligus tidak paham dengan penampilan Sakura sekarang.

" _Lalu apa? Kau memperlakukanku seakan aku benar-benar akan mati. Diamlah, aku sibuk!"_ jawab Sakura tanpa perlu melihat Ino, lebih tertarik memandangi tetesan cairan infus.

" _Sibuk apanya? Hey! Kau tak memakan makananmu lagi Sakura? Bercerminlah! Kau seperti orang anemia! Bisa-bisa kau kena hajar Sasori-_ senpai _."_

" _Ck! Berisik seperti ibuku. Kalau aku tidak mau makan ya sudah, jangan atur aku babi_ teme! _"_

" _Kudengar, Seirin masuk ke pertandingan WinterCup. Tidak mau memberi semangat?"_

Sakura tersentak dari ranjangnya, bahunya menegang, perlahan mengulas senyum sebisa mungkin—tapi yang ada malah jadi senyum miris. _"Semangat Seirin! Maaf tidak bisa ke sana, tapi aku mendukung kalian dari sini kok. Baiklah Ino, kumohon singkirkan kamera dari wajahku secepatnya atau kucolok matamu."_ Tangan Sakura berusaha menutupi lensa dengan gerakan lemah, matanya terpejam kuat seperti sedang menahan rasa nyeri.

" _Sadis ih~ aku keluar ya?"_ Kuroko masih setia menyaksikan setiap rentetan adegan dari balik layar _handycam_. Sempat terlihat olehnya manik _emerald_ milik Sakura kian meredup, tidak lagi memancarkan sinar melainkan hanya kekosongan di dalamnya. Tak lama kemudian, tampilan layar sedikit berguncang, sayup-sayup isakan tangis mulai tertangkap gendang telinga—Ino kelepasan, dia menangis.

" _Loh? Kok aku nangis? Haha maaf, apa kalian kaget melihat Sakura tadi? Dia berubah banyak ya? Dua jam lagi dia akan menjalani operasi, doa'kan dia ok? Sedikit kilas balik, sebenarnya Sakura itu dulunya orang yang bodoh, jelek, pemalu, cengeng, lemah—aku juga sering menindasnya. Sampai suatu ketika dia duduk di bangku SMP tahun pertama, Sakura divonis terkena penyakit jantung. Dari sana sikapnya berubah total. Dia belajar mati-matian, membuang semua emosi yang ada pada dirinya, berakhir dengan semua orang yang menjauhinya. Aku cukup kaget Kuroko dapat membangkitkan emosi Sakura, saat melihatnya menangis di bandara napasku tercekat—bahkan Sakura tak menagis saat divonis penyakit jantung. Cukup sampai di sini dulu, aku yakin kalian paham kenapa Sakura menyembunyikan semua ini. Ingat! Dia itu aktris papan atas. Untuk kalian, aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak atas waktu yang telah dihabiskan bersama Sakura. Dan Kuroko, ucapan terima kasihku ada di kotak itu. Selebihnya kuserahkan padamu Kiyoshi-_ san _."_ Layar _handycam_ kembali menjadi gelap total, _video_ berdurasi kira-kira sembilan menit itu menuai tanda tanya besar pada mereka. Semuanya menjadi kabur akan ketidak pastian, tidak ada yang berani bertanya takut-takut semakin memperburuk suasana.

" _Video_ ini dibuat seminggu yang lalu, jadi dia sudah menjalani operasi—berhasil atau tidak aku juga belum mendapat kabar dari Rusia. Yamanaka diam seribu bahasa, orang tua Sakura bungkam, bahkan media sosial tidak tahu apa pun jika kutanya. Berdo'a saja semoga tidak terjadi hal yang buruk. Kuroko, fokuslah pada basketmu, masalah Sakura jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Dan itu berlaku juga bagi kalian, lawan tanding besok bukan main-main _skill_ nya!" tak ayal semua orang menoleh ke Kiyoshi, ingin bertanya lebih lanjut namun terpaksa diurungkan. Sakura yang mereka kenal memiliki sifat periang, supel, ramah, sangat bertolak belakang dengan yang dikatakan Ino.

* * *

 _Sakura berguguran karena angin dan hujan yang menerpanya._

 _Dia pergi seiring gugurnya kelopak-kelopak merah jambu yang beterbangan ke angkasa, membawa semangat musim semi di tiap helaiannya.  
_ _Sebenarnya alam masih ingin melihat tarian indahmu, namun kau bukanlah sesuatu yang abadi.  
_ _Aku sangat mengerti, kenapa engkau memutuskan untuk gugur setelah bersemi.  
_ _Aku sangatlah paham, kenapa dirimu bersyukur padahal kau sangat lelah menjadi sakura.  
_ _Kau selalu dirindukan setiap jiwa, diinginkan setiap hati, selalu dinantikan pada musim semi berikutnya.  
_ _Itu alasanmu 'kan?_

 _Untuk sakura, aku menerima semua pesanmu, rahasia yang kau sampaikan di hari terakhir kelopakmu jatuh.  
Terima kasih telah membuat dunia tersenyum berkat keelokan dan ketulusan hatimu.  
Terima kasih telah mengajariku arti pengorbanan, semangat, dan ketidakabadian.  
Semoga alam sekitar bisa memahami kepergianmu.  
Semoga engkau masih bisa tersenyum tulus.  
Namun jika ini adalah musim terakhir kau bisa tersenyum,  
aku bersama alam akan berdoa, semoga kau kembali mekar dan tersenyum di musim semi selanjutnya.  
Desahan angin musim __semi_ _menutup akhir cerita, berakhir bahagiakah? Atau buruk? Bukan itu yang penting.  
Akan tetapi kisah penuh makna yang terangkai selama kau memekarkan bunga-bungamu._

* * *

Seirin diliputi kebahagiaan, perjuangan keras mereka meraih kemenangan dengan kedudukan skor beda tipis—106:105—cukup membuat seluruh pemain Rakuzan tampak syok. _Pass_ tidak terduga dari Kuroko dan _dunk_ Kagami mengantarkan mereka berdiri di atas puncak, ini kemenangan mereka.

 **Priitttt!** "Waktu habis! SMA Seirin adalah juara WinterCup!" seru wasit disusul dengan tembakan _confetti_ di udara. Mengharu biru atas kemenangan yang mereka capai, teriakan dari masing-masing anggota tim basket Seirin.

"Kemenangan ini milikmu, tidak ... ini adalah kemenangan kalian. Selamat."—Akashi menjulurkan tangannya ke Kuroko disertai senyuman—"Lalu persiapkan diri kalian. Selanjutnya kami yang akan menang."

Kuroko menyambut tangan Akashi kemudian balas tersenyum, "Ya! Mari kita bermain lagi. Selanjutnya, selanjutnya lagi ... sebanyak apa pun."

Satu per satu orang mulai bubar dari _gymnasium_. Seirin menerima piala mereka, Rakuzan, Shuutoku, Kaijou pun turut berbaris di lapangan.

' _Ini bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Malah, ini baru akan dimulai! Kita bisa bertarung, dalam permainan basket yang kita cintai ... sebanyak apa pun. Kuharap kau menyaksikan pertandingan kami tadi, bukankah menarik? Kami menang dengan cara kami, Haruno-_ san _.'_

* * *

 **-O0O-**

* * *

Kuroko memilih duduk di _bench_ untuk istirahat demikian juga dengan yang lain. Memenangkan pertandingan WinterCup bukan berarti mereka diperbolehkan berleha-leha. Tak tanggung-tanggung, bahkan Riko akan menghajar—bila perlu—bagi orang kelewat berani yang bolos latihan.

"Oh iya Kuroko! Kau sudah membuka paketmu? Apa isinya?" tanya Kagami yang direspon berupa gelengan kepala tidak peduli dari Kuroko. "Ya dibukalah biar tahu! Jangan main rahasiaan gitu!" Siapa yang tidak sewot? Kau bertanya baik-baik malah dijawab seperti itu. Butuh kesabaran tingkat tinggi untuk menghadapi makhluk bumi bertipe _kuudere_ satu ini. Semua orang mampu dibuatnya lepas kendali berkat wajah datar bak aspal jalanan itu, apalagi Kagami yang bertemperamen tinggi dan gampang dipancing.

"Eumm tunggu sebentar." Kuroko merogoh tasnya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak. Saat dibuka isinya ternyata sama dengan yang lain—hanya sebuah syal musim dingin rajutan berwarna cokelat.

"Hanya itu? Pasti ada sesuatu yang lain," sela Riko penasaran. Kuroko mengeluarkan syalnya dari kotak, pada saat yang bersamaan pula sebuah buku melesak jatuh dengan catatan memo kecil di atasnya.

 _Sejujurnya Sakura menyuruhku untuk membakar buku ini. Kalau diingat kembali ini pemberianmu 'kan? Jadi aku tidak tega membakarnya. Kau simpan saja! Anggap ini ucapan terima kasihku, dengan ini kau bisa tahu apa yang disimpan Sakura selama ini. Buku ini berisi curahan hatinya!_

"Manajer kurang ajar! Mana boleh seenaknya membaca buku harian seorang gadis, itu setara dengan perbuatan kriminal—huaaa! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" pekik Riko ketika melihat kerumunan anggota basket, membaca saksama buku harian yang dipegang Kuroko.

* * *

 **Take a deep breath, I closed my eyes.**  
 **Let the sun shine, let the wind blow.**  
 **Let me take every picture, let me write it.**

Menulis? Padahal aku tak suka menulis.  
Alasannya? Sederhana saja, karena aku tidak memiliki banyak kata-kata untuk ditulis.  
Lalu apa gunanya buku ini? Tentu saja untuk ditulisi.  
Apa yang harus kutulis? Kurasa itu pertanyaan yang tersulit.

Buku ini sebenarnya pemberian seseorang, aku hanya tak tega membuangnya tanpa ditulisi sepatah kata pun. Dan lagi pula aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya, sekaligus minta maaf karena tak bisa menyampaikan hal ini secara langsung.

Maaf, karena aku tak bisa memanfaatkan hadiahmu sebaik mungkin.  
Maaf, karena aku tak bisa hadir di pertandinganmu.  
Maaf, karena aku berbohong padamu.  
Maaf, karena telah menjadi seseorang yang pengecut.

Sejauh ini, kau sungguh menjadi sumber penghiburku. Ternyata waktu yang kuhabiskan tak akan berakhir sia-sia. Aku tidak pasti dengan apa yang kutulis, aku menulis apa yang kutahu dan kulihat. Kali ini aku tak akan berbohong, sungguh! Yahh walau kemungkinan besar bahasa Jepangku akan acak-acakan tak keruan dan sulit dipahami.

—Haruno Sakura

* * *

"Ehmm kata pembukannya lumayan menarik. Tapi kenapa di setiap lembarannya rata-rata puisi semua?" Izuki menyipitkan matanya seraya membolak-balik halaman buku.

"Entah tuh, mungkin dia ingin buat surat cinta," celetuk Kagami gak nyambung.

Mendengar kata-kata seperti itu Riko langsung menyabet buku kemudian meneliti lembaran demi lembaran. Kerap kali bibirnya mengulas seringaian setiap kali membalik halaman selanjutnya. Riko mengambil pensil dari tasnya, terlihat dia sedang mencoret-coret buku yang dipegangnya. Sejurus kemudian Riko menutup buku lalu tersenyum puas bak detektif yang baru saja memecahkan sebuah kasus rumit.

"Romantisnya~ aku iri dengan Kuroko yang mandapatkan surat cinta seromantis ini. Mati aja sana!"

"Ehhh beneran? Bagian yang mana?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"Lihat ini, menurutku ada beberapa analogi kata yang kurang tepat di beberapa puisinya. Coba gabungkan semuanya! Dannn, kau dapat melihat pesan terselubung yang tertutup dengan rapat," jelas Riko dan Kiyoshi manggut-manggut.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah _senpai_ yang merangkap sebagai teman-temannya itu. Tak perlu susah payah untuk mencari pesan terselubung Sakura, karena Kuroko juga sudah tahu pasti apa yang akan dikatakannya. Kata-kata yang sangat singkat namun sangat sulit diucapkan untuk seseorang seperti Sakura.

* * *

 **-O0O-**

* * *

Waktu terus berlalu; dari musim semi berganti ke musim panas, musim gugur beralih ke musim dingin. Semuanya sudah diatur sang pencipta tanpa siapa pun yang bisa menolak hukum tersebut. Sang waktu yang otoriter, memiliki kekuatan mutlak untuk terus bergulir tanpa perlu pertimbangan sama sekali. Sadar atau tidak, banyak kejadian yang direkam olehnya. Mulai dari peristiwa penuh sukacita maupun dukacita yang nantinya akan diputar kembali. Tetaplah ingat! Waktu tak akan mungkin bergerak mundur, dia seperti sungai yang terus mengalir dan manusia tidak bisa menyentuh air yang sama kedua kalinya.

April, di mana sakura kembali memekarkan bunganya. Di mana sekolah-sekolah mulai dimasuki para murid baru salah satunya Seirin. Semuanya kembali terulang, kakak-kakak kelas yang mempromosikan klubnya, suara teriakan yang saling bersahut-sahutan di tengah keramaian.

Ngomong-ngomong soal keramaian, di depan gerbang Seirin terdapat sekumpulan orang layaknya semut memperebutkan gula. Kacau sekali.

"Dia memakai seragam Kaijou. Tak kusangka dia masuk ke sana, wahhh beruntungnya sekolah itu," bisik seorang gadis kepada temannya—melewati anggota klub basket yang sedang promosi.

"Ada orang yang narsis di sekolah kita, kau tahu siapa?"

"Pasti si berisik itu 'kan? Yang naksir dengan Kuroko?"

"Buat apa kemari sih? Aku muak dengan suara cemprengnya!"

"Kise- _kun_?"

"Sudahlah! Selesaikan tugas kalian secepatnya kalau mau istirahat!"

 **.**

Kuroko berjalan santai di koridor, setelah menyelesaikan apa yang diperintahkan pelatih. Tujuannya hanya satu, kelas. Saat berjalan ... tanpa sengaja ada kelopak sakura yang melayang di depannya kemudian terbang menuju sebuah pohon. Pandangan Kuroko mengikuti kelopak tersebut, matanya berserobok dengan warna serba merah muda.

Seorang gadis, memakai seragam sekolah Kaijou, berdiri di bawah pohon, warna rambut yang senada dengan sakura ... tengah menggumamkan sesuatu.

" _Take a deep breath, I closed my eyes. Let the sun shine, let the wind blow. Let me take every picture, let me write it_." Begitulah yang dapat Kuroko dengar saat berjalan menuju gadis itu.

Kutipan kata-kata itu, tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Dari sekolah Kaijou? Siapa ya?" tegur Kuroko.

" _Long time no see,_ Kuroko Tetsuya. Yo! Kau lupa eh?"

"Potong rambut? Sejak kapan? Bagaimana dengan operasinya?"

"Waw, itu pertanyaan terlalu panjang Kuroko- _kun_! Rambut ini kupotong sebelum pindah ke Jepang, bukankah kalau panjang akan terlihat mirip dengan Momoi- _san_? Tolong jangan ingatkan aku tentang operasi."

Gadis itu Haruno Sakura, gadis musim semi pemilik manik _emerald_ yang indah. Tersenyum cerah sembari melambaikan tangan ke Kuroko. Sakura yang selama ini tak memberikan kabarnya kepada siapa pun, kini kembali seolah tidak pernah merasa bersalah. Terkejut? Sebenarnya iya.

Sakura yang kembali mekar di musim semi. Kembali menebarkan semangat melalui kelopaknya ke seluruh penjuru. Menepati janjinya pada setiap orang yang menunggunya.

"Aku minta maaf. Karena itu aku menemuimu, kau bilang akan memafkanku jika aku ke sini. Asal kau tahu, aku berjuang sekuat tenaga agar bisa kembali ke Jepang! Aku nyaris gagal." Keduanya sama-sama terdiam, di bawah pohon sakura.

"Lain kali jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri Haruno- _san_ , kau itu terlalu rumit untuk dipahami perasaannya oleh seorang laki-laki. Selamat datang di Jepang."

"Tapi kau bisa memahaminya dengan baik 'kan?" balas Sakura disusul dengan tawa dari keduanya. Dapat dipastikan, Kuroko memaafkan sifat Sakura yang satu ini. Selalu menanggung bebannya sendiri, dan berusaha membuat semuanya tersenyum.

 _Sakura lambang kegembiraan.  
Pada musim semi yang datang hanya satu tahun sekali,  
dia bertemu dengan langit biru dan memekarkan bunganya.  
Semua orang pasti menantikan momen indah terbut, bukankah begitu?  
Walau pada akhirnya dia akan gugur kembali.  
Akan tetapi di tahun berikutnya, dia akan mekar lebih indah lagi._

 **~The End~**

* * *

 **[1]** lirik lagu _sekai wa koi ni ochiteiru_ , artinya= Kita merasa sedikit menyesal saat kata-kata kita tak tersampaikan dan air mata terjatuh.

 **[2]** kalau tidak salah ni :v ada beberapa jenis ocha yang populer di Jepang, kayak sencha, konacha, gyokuro, dan matcha. sencha yang umum dikonsumsi masyarakat kalau gyokuro yang paling mahal karena citarasanya lebih tinggi.

 **A/N :**

Fiuhhh akhirnya selesai! Maaf kalau terdapat banyak typos atau kesalahan lainnya. Soalnya saya ngebut ngetik ini karena ingat ini adalah batas waktu terakhir *half-dead* gak sempat koreksi ulang. Maaf~  
btw, terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini

 **special thanks to:**

 **Ryuu  
** **Fumika Crisilia  
** **harulisnachan  
** **yuri rahma  
Aerizna Yuii  
Aoi Megumi  
kawaiinekochan07**


End file.
